Talk:Matt
~~ ey, idd like to say that Mello and Matt are NOT boyfreinds. Teh only time they are, is in fan yaoi which does not relate to the officail 'Death Note' anime/mangas. Im aware that you can buy MattxMello yaoi, but it doesnt relate to the original story. Thanks guys, just wanted to clear it up for anyone who mite be.. confused lol 04:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) - Of course I agree. But at least Mello/Matt is more official than Mello/Near could ever hope to be . . . Yes, i love Mello/Matt, infact, i read the yaoi sometimes, but still, i dont thinkit belongs is with the information about the character in the anime and mangas, seeing as its a fan pairing ^_^ - I was told that one of the creators said the original thumbnail sketches of Matt had him with red hair. Anyone know if this is true, and whether the manga creators had input on the anime coloring? : - Not sure. I always pictured him with red hair, but the manga doesn't provide any colored panels of Matt. I guess the green/brown color has become the most accepted, though. ~~ If you look at Matt's page, there is a small picture from a Japanese anime guide-book which clearly shows that he has Black hair. Mogturmen 20:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) No, his hair's green-brown. Not black. If you look closer at the picture, his hair definitely isn't black. Matt's personality - Matt's an underdeveloped character in the death note manga/anime and the only personality information given really is his chain smoking and love for videogames, is there any thoughts or other information about his personality? Even personal opinions about his personality would be helpful. thanks : - No, they wouldn't. If it isn't an official fact it has no place in an encyclopedia article such as this one. -- 03:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) - I read somewhere that Matt is a little cocky, and that his cockiness is what got him killed in the end. Matt pop culture - Any thoughts about why Matt is so popular even though he is barely featured in the manga or anime? - Well...I like Matt because he is attractive and cool.....and he is associated with Mello, which automatically makes him likeable, to me.. - ^_^ Agreed. I honestly don't know either, though. I remember, before I became an uber fan of his, that it was weird why people loved him. He's just frickin' awesome, I s'pose. XD - He: * Works for Mello * Wears goggles * fired a smoke grenade (one of the only weapons seen so far besides guns) * And got ended too quickly for his purpose to be revealed (the building blocks for a lot of fanon) That's why. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 19:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) M&M In case any of you are wondering, '''Matt and Mello are not gay boyfriends, and please stop stating that, they are mearly friends from Wammy's house and they work together in the mafia.' -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor'']]-(Talk)- 19:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering: when did Matt ever work in the mafia with Mello? He was never shown in the series until AFTER Mello left the mafia and started working on his own (in an interview with the creators from the fanbook, it was started that Matt was only created so that Mello would have someone to talk to when he began working solo, more or less). Additionally, Matt was never seen leaving Whammy's House with Mello, which may indicate that he was left behind. Furthurmore, the EXACT relationship between Matt and Mello was never stated--it was all implied. Birthday~! Yay! I have the same birthday as him :3 But I's a couple years younger D: 01:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Rachel Matt...? On Matt's page, it says that he's homosexual. Is there any proof to that, because I don't remember his orientation ever being brought up in the anime/manga/fanbook. Just wondering, because that confused me for a second.